


A Tale of Two Professors

by Aziwaphale



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Adam finds out, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Fluff, M/M, Professors, Secret Relationship, Teachers AU, but only to the students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 12:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20506853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aziwaphale/pseuds/Aziwaphale
Summary: Professor Fell teaches English Literature, he's the students favourite, kind and warm and always putting his students first.Professor Crowley teaches Botany and tends to scare the first years when he yells at his plants.They're both married, but the students can't seem to piece together that they're married to each other, not different people.





	A Tale of Two Professors

**Author's Note:**

> Written for #gomensficweek2019 day two!
> 
> Today's prompt was: Teachers AU and I had so much fun writing this!!! I almost want to make it a series?

Professor Fell’s class was a lot of students favourite class. The man was kind, and soft, and always encouraging. Even if the students weren’t doing so well. He taught English Literature, and sometimes he would stand in for the Linguistics professors if they were otherwise engaged. English Literature wasn’t the most popular class, but there was always a comfortable amount of people studying it each year, so Professor Fell had found a comfortable way of teaching. 

His office was always open, the door only closed if another student was already there. It was stacked high with books and manuscripts and unmarked essays. The room had a strangely comforting feel to it, as though, everything had it place even though it looked like a mess. 

The students knew he was married, he wore a gold band on his finger with pride, and would often go on tangents about his husband and how wonderful he was. To the students, Professor Fell had the kind of relationship you see in movies or read about in books. The only time he wasn’t available was for an hour at lunch time, when he would make his way over to the science department. The students often speculated that his husband was from the science department but they could never figure out who.

On the other hand, Professor Crowley’s class was one that a lot of students dreaded. It wasn’t that he was a bad teacher or anything. It was just the fact that he had the tendency to shout at his plants if they started drooping. The man was an excellent teacher, and he stood for nothing but the best grades from his students. He always cleared plans to help out students that were struggling and put on extra classes for anyone that wanted them.

He carried himself with an air of arrogance and seemed incredibly daunting to anyone who didn’t have him as their professor, but to his own students, they knew he was soft at heart. First years dreaded his class the most, finding him terrifying and intimidating, but by the third year, a lot of his students knew that he was only mean to his plants, and to the other professors.

You see, Professor Crowley had a soft spot for his students. You could almost always see him cry behind his glasses at their graduations. Except you can never talk about that, unless you want to see him sulking and shouting at his plants more often.

The professor was his softest when he was talking about his husband, he wore a shining gold band on his finger which he never took off, no matter what. His office was also always off limits for an hour over the lunch break, when him and his husband had lunch together. The strange thing was, no one had ever actually seen the professor’s husband, they had only heard about him or heard the rumours about him.

It was mid-week, Aziraphale had just finished his last class of the morning. He packed up his things from his desk and grabbed his lunch from out of the fridge, as well as his husbands. It was as he was locking the door to his office that he heard the cough from behind him.

‘Going over there again are we Fell?’ Came the voice, arrogant in tone. Aziraphale turned around with a fake smile plastered on his face.

‘Ah Gabriel, why yes I am. Is there something you wanted?’ He spoke carefully, trying not to sound annoyed at his boss’s presence.

‘No no…’ Gabriel trailed off for a moment, ‘I do with you would have lunch in the teachers lounge here for once, you know, instead of with the competition.’

Aziraphale sighed, he was sick of the blasted ‘competition’ that was going on between the humanities and the science department. Both departments were trying to get the best pass grades in the university. Aziraphale couldn’t care less about it, as long as his students were happy with their grades, that was all that mattered to him.

‘Yes well, you know why I go over there Gabriel.’ Aziraphale said with a whisper, hoping that Gabriel would get the message to not say his husbands name, like he almost did last time this happened.

‘Ah yes of course, well, do run along. You do only have an hour after all.’ Gabriel laughed, turning away after a very sarcastic smile.

‘An hour that you just wasted a minute of.’ Aziraphale grumbled, making sure his door was locked and heading off towards the science building. He was in a rush so he didn’t stop to say hello to everyone today, instead offering smiles and waves to all the students that called out ‘hello’ to him.

As usual, he took the back stairs up to the third floor where his husbands office was located, not many people even knew these stairs were here so he could avoid a lot of traffic this way. He let out a sigh of relief as the door to his husband’s office came into view.

‘Running a little late are we angel?’ Came the voice from the man sat at the desk.

‘I do apologise dear, Gabriel held me up.’ Aziraphale fretted, closing the office door behind him.

Crowley tutted at the mention of Aziraphale’s boss.

‘Tell me about it, I had Beelzebub going on and on at me about this blasted competition’

Aziraphale laughed, pressing a kiss to his husband’s forehead before unpacking their lunch and placing it on the desk.

‘I had the same thing from Gabriel, why must they keep going on about it?’ Aziraphale sighed, sitting down in one of the chairs.

‘I dunno, and she kept calling me Anthony!’

Aziraphale couldn’t help but roll his eyes at that. 

‘That is your name, my love’ 

Crowley huffed at that, sitting down in the other chair. He looked over the spread Aziraphale had brought with him.

‘I know it is, I just prefer the students call me Crowley.’ He sighed before picking up and sandwich, ‘this looks great angel, I didn’t realise we had any bread in.’

‘We didn’t, I popped to the shop while you were in the shower this morning.’

Crowley hummed as he took a bite of the sandwich, his husband was rather good at making food, especially sandwiches.

The two ate in silence for a little bit, ravenous after an exhausting morning. Aziraphale poured them both a cup of tea and leant back in his chair. 

‘You know dear, I believe we have another dual honours student this year.’

Crowley raised his eyebrows over his cup of tea, indicating for Aziraphale to keep talking.

‘A first year boy, his name is Adam Young I believe.’ Aziraphale mused, thinking a second to make sure he had gotten the name correct.

‘He’s doing, both English Literature and Botany?’ Crowley inquired, storing the boys name in his memory.

‘You say that as if it’s a new thing, we have had it happen before!’ Aziraphale chuckled, sipping his tea slowly, quickly checking the clock.

‘Yeah you’re right angel,’ Crowley rolled his eyes, he looked up at the clock too, ‘wow that went quickly, you better head back so you can set up before your next class.’

Aziraphale sighed lightly before nodding, he took Crowley’s hand and held it for a second, letting his thumb run over their wedding ring. He stood up and made his way around   
the Crowley’s side of the desk and ran a quick hand through his husbands hair.

‘Will you bring this home with you darling?’ He asked, smiling softly as Crowley nodded before leaning into Aziraphale’s touch. ‘Thank you dear boy.’

Crowley grabbed Aziraphale’s lapels and brought him down into a brief kiss to say goodbye for now. They both took a moment to look at each other before Aziraphale straightened up and smoothed down his suit jacket.

‘Right, I will see you at home.’ Aziraphale spoke softly, waiting for Crowley’s hum of acknowledgement.

‘Yeah see you later angel.’

Aziraphale picked up his bag and opened up the door to the office, almost swearing as he ran into someone.

‘Oh I do apolo- Adam?!’ Aziraphale almost shouted, his face going red immediately.

‘Professor Fell?’ Adam looked shocked, he looked up at the professors bright red face, ‘what are you doing in Professor Crowley’s office?’ He asked, peering over Professor Fell’s shoulder into the office. He saw that Professor Crowley was stood up, almost frozen in shock. Professor Fell tried to stutter out an answer.

‘I- Uh- We…’

Adam then looked back at the pair, and remembered they both had mentioned that they were married to someone, he then noticed the matching red faces and more importantly, the matching gold bands on their finger. He crossed his arms with a smirk on his face.

‘Ooohhhhh.’

Aziraphale and Crowley shared a panic look before their shoulders dropped in defeat. Adam chuckled at the peculiar pair, he couldn’t wait to tell his new mates about this.

**Author's Note:**

> We all know that Adam is only going to tell Pepper, Brian and Wensleydale. And that they definitely won't believe him.


End file.
